Wanko Nyanko
by pixelx
Summary: Irukaka . Prompt taken from Kakairu kink meme at Livejournal. Warning: Inumimi and Nekomimi, fluff.


The prompt: Nekomimi!Kakashi just loves to tease inumimi!Iruka. Something really cute, please?

**Disclaimer: The character Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakshi belonged to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission. XD**

_That damn cat is doing it again._ Iruka growled. He shifted in his spot slightly, tail swishing left and right across the floor anxious to move, but the order given to him by his owner was clear.

_Stay off the counter._

The brown German Shepard would never go against his owner's orders. His owner had been with him, trained him since he was still depended on his mother. So he always thought the blond as a second parent to him and Iruka loved Naruto far too much to make him upset.

_Urgh. That cat better stop what he was doing or Iruka's gonna tell Naruto."_ Iruka barked in warning at the sleek silver Siamese cat, hanging precariously by the edge of the counter. His hands held on by the claws as Kakashi tried to push himself up with one of his legs. Pointy ears tipped forward in concentration and soft pointy long tail curled for balance.

Iruka and Kakashi met through their owner. Kakashi once was a wild kitten, after Naruto found him near the side road bleeding and unmoving. He suspected the cat was ran down by a vehicle while crossing the road. Being a kind person that he was, Naruto brought him to the vet and had been taking care of him ever since. Though Kakashi would never admit Naruto as his owner, he still hang around the house, eating his food, coming and leaving whenever he pleased. At first Iruka didn't even like the cat; all arrogant and feline-liked manners was really getting on his nerves. They had their arguments and spats and always, Iruka would be blamed for the mishaps caused by the mischievous feline. But after an incident with a pond behind their house, Kakashi had been a bit kind to him and started to hanging out with him much to the canine's chagrin.

And right now the silver cat was trying to reach for the cookie jar on the counter, even when Naruto had told them not to.

"Get down from there, Kakashi. Naruto will be mad if you hurt yourself."

Said cat managed to climb up the counter top, pushing off the stool in the process before he peeked down at the brunet dog on the floor in triumph. His Cheshire grin could be seen on his face since he had bunched his mask around his neck. Kakashi only wore them when Naruto had guests in their house. The only person who had seen his face was Iruka and even rarely, Naruto.

"I'm a cat, Iruka. I won't hurt myself just from that height." Kakashi said proudly. "Wait down there okay. I'll pass you the jar." Silver head disappeared.

"I don't want any." Iruka bristled indignantly knowing the shout went unheard to Kakashi. He yelped in surprise when a jar of cookies was suddenly flown down over the counter and Iruka scrambled to catch it.

Not a moment later, Kakashi jumped down landing gracefully on his feet. "Come on." He pulled the brown canine towards their hiding place and started to open the jar easily with his dainty paws. Iruka helplessly watched his antics, unconsciously licking his lips. He had already forgotten Naruto's orders in favour of the treat in front of him.

The silver fur feline placed one cookie on Iruka's paw before he started to dig in himself. The temptation was too great. He knew he should have stop Kakashi but the cookie on his paw was begging for him to eat it.

'Just one.' Iruka thought as he munched on it. By the time he finished his cookie, Kakashi had started on his seconds and that's just not fair for him so he too helped himself with his second serving. Iruka enjoyed it very much, ginger snaps were his favourite.

"You got crumbs on your cheeks." Instantly he found a very beautiful feline on his laps licking off the crumbs. His face heated up instantly and his body froze. He shoved the silver cat off him and wiped his cheeks 'disgustingly'. "What do you think you're doing?" His face was as ripe as a tomato, pointy ears flattened on his head and his tail frizzled.

Kakashi sat on the floor, surprise from being shoved off the brunet's lap. He's quick to notice the blush on the canine's face and smirked in sly. "Does Iruka feel embarrass when I licked his cheek? I thought dogs like it when they're being licked."

"Not from a cat like you. Now I've caught cat-germs or something."

"Maa, you hurt my feelings. I don't have any germs." Kakashi pouted cutely knowing well that the brunet dog could never resist. He nibbled on his cookies when he felt a wet swipe on his cheek. Kakashi stop nibbling and turned to look the Iruka.

"You got crumbs on your cheeks too." Was his explanation. He refused eye contacts and his cheeks were filled with pink dust so he didn't notice the blush on Kakashi's face too.

"KAKASHI! IRUKA!" Two pairs of ears perked at the yelling.

"Uh oh."

*****

A/n: Enjoy. XD


End file.
